


in here we're safe

by reapingwithjoy



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Family Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapingwithjoy/pseuds/reapingwithjoy
Summary: Andrew and Steven make their daughter a blanket fort in their living room to protect them from the storm.





	in here we're safe

**Author's Note:**

> Originally prompted to me by @wheezebeingsaid on tumblr for my 200 follower milestone.
> 
> "For the promts: could you do parent!Standrew?? I'm so desperate for it!! lol"

Light crackled bright in the night sky from behind the large glass doors. The rain hit the glass sharply, but they were safe and warm in their living room. Andrew grabbed all the extra blankets from the closet and Steven yanked off all the cushions from their couch while Ellie stood watch, manning the flashlight, a floppy stuffed bunny hung limply in her arms. 

Andrew and Steven made quick work of building a blanket fort for all of them. Steven arranging the cushions while Andrew draped and fiddled with the blankets. The lights were out and ever since Ellie was old enough to run and hide from the scary storms, Andrew and Steven decided to build these make-shift shelters to protect them. She has gotten less and less scared as she got older, but at this point it’s tradition.

“Daddy you need to get the chair from the kitchen!”  


“Alright honey, just make sure not to blind your dad with that flashlight.” Steven said as he got up to get their folding chair from their kitchen.  


Ellie pouts, arms waving at her sides, “I’m not gonna  _blind_  him!” 

The light hit Andrew’s eyes and he melodramatically cries, “Ah! Ellie, I can’t see! At least your beautiful face was the last thing I saw!” He falls to his knees in front of her, hands covering his eyes.

Steven comes back with the chair for the back of the fort, smirking and shaking his head at his husband’s antics.

“Aw, come on dad.” She groans, arms crossing over her chest, making the floppy bunny press tight against her Steven Universe night dress.   


Andrew grins, dropping his hands to pull their daughter into a hug, planting kisses to the top of her head, “You caught me.” He turns his head to face Steven, who finishing their fort with throw pillows on the inside, “She’s getting too smart, Steven. Soon she’ll be in high school avoiding us.”

“You hush your mouth Ilnyckyj. Our girl is never gonna leave us, isn’t that right Ellie?”  


“Nuh-uh. I’ll never leave my daddies.” She nuzzles into Andrew’s chest. Andrew smiles warm and and fond at their daughter and then to Steven, who’s grinning at the sight. 

 _How did I make it here?_ Steven thought to himself.  _How did WE make it here?_  


Steven bites his lip, looking down at the fort. He moves to get into the inside of the small fort, waving a hand at his husband to get them to join him. 

Once inside, Steven and Ellie get comfortable on either side of Andrew, their heads resting on his shoulders. The multitude of lumpy pillows and the closeness of the blanket ceiling make it a bit difficult to get comfortable, but they make do. It doesn’t take long for Ellie to fall asleep, the hour being past her bedtime. 

Steven tangles his legs with Andrew’s, whispering, “Hey.”

Andrew blinks down at him, “Hmm?”

“Thanks for being here with me.”  


Andrew smiles, confusion on his face, “In this pillow fort?”

Steven laughs quietly, “No, in this life!”

“Ah,” Andrew grins, “Always.”

Steven presses a kiss to his shoulder. “Always.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me @ fancybois.tumblr.com


End file.
